The Lovely Rose
by Demonchild93
Summary: What was it like for Ron when he met his first born for the first time? What was his reaction to little baby Rose Weasley?


Well I finished the Deathly Hallows book like a few weeks ago. But than I heard this song and it kind of just got me thinking. What was it like for the kids, or rather adults when they had children.

The song is called "Isn't she lovely" by Stevie Wonder. For some reason I could picture Ron and Rose to this song. Rose was the first born anyways and a girl so I think this is his reaction. Also if you listen to this song while reading this it kind of sets the father/daughter mood and makes this story cute!

So yeah this was a quickie. Comment and tell me what you think.

Also I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. Property of J.K. Rowling.

I do not own the song, property of Stevie Wonder.

* * *

Ronald Weasley paced back and forth in front of the delivery room. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. After nine months it was finally happening! It hadn't set in till now that his wife was giving birth to their daughter, their first! He was beyond nervous. What if she didn't like him? What if she cried when he first held her? What if she wasn't even his?! Nonsense. Of course she would be. He ran a hand through his locks of red hair. He could hear screaming and the chanting of nurses as they coached Hermione through the pain. This was actually happening! 

_Is'nt she lovely  
Is'nt she wonderfull  
Is'nt she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love wed be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But is'nt she lovely made from love_

Than his heart seemed to melt when he heard a baby's cry echo through out the hall way. A few minutes later a nurse popped out of the room and told him to go in. He nervously smiled and nodded his head. He walked in and there was Hermione. She was exhausted looking but she seemed to having this glow to her. Her eyes sparkled with glee as she looked down at the buddle in her arms which had finally calmed down.

"Come see her, dad." Hermione said softly.

Dad? That was him. He was a dad, a father. The red head walked over and couldn't believe what he saw. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had a tiny button nose and her cheeks had this soft pinkish flush on them. Her tiny eyes gazed up at him and they were a blue color…They'd probably change with time. The little hair she had was clearly red. How did you fall in love with someone you just met?

"You want to hold her?" Hermione asked. Ron just stood there like an idiot till he understood what she had asked.

_Is'nt she pretty  
Truly the angels best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
Through us he's given life to one  
But is'nt she lovely made from love_

"Yeah. Sure." He said and carefully the infant was passed over to him. She was so small. So fragile. He was afraid that one wrong move and she would be gone. He watched open her small mouth and a yawn escaped her. He smiled down at her as she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. This little girl was all his now. Well his and Hermione's. She was their creation. She was worth all the mood swings, the odd cravings, the midnight wake ups to go get the food, and the false scares. She was worth every moment. She was the best gift he had ever received.

"So what are we going to name her?"

A name? He had forgotten about the name and was surprised that Hermione hadn't chosen something. She was always prepared. He than thought and looked her over. She was just too beautiful. She needed a beautiful name. She was going to be strong so she needed a name that sounded like something strong as well. She needed a good name to fit her. He than thought of something and grinned down at the bundle of joy.

"What about Rose?" He asked.

"Rose? Rose Nymphadora Weasley." Hermione said. They could name her after Nymphadora since Harry and Ginny were naming their kids after people who had died. First they had named their oldest son James after Harry's dad and than their new born of a few months, Albus Severus Potter. "It's a perfect name." Hermione said and finally closed her eyes.

_Isn't she lovely  
Life and love are the same  
Life is Aisha  
The meaning of her name  
Londie, it could have not been done  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love_

"Little Rose. She's beautiful but knows how to sting." Ron said and leaned down to kiss his daughter's soft head. She was just too beautiful. He couldn't even think about what a moment would be like without her now. She was beautiful. She was gorgeous. She was wonderful.

"Isn't she lovely?" Ron whispered.

* * *

Well that was it. Hoped you like it. If you were wondering in the song with it says 'Life is Aisha' I believe that was Stevie Wonder's daughter's name and Londie was his wife who had Aisha.

Yup that's it. Comment!


End file.
